


Tumblr Prompts

by TheSSChestHair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSChestHair/pseuds/TheSSChestHair
Summary: I've decided to put all my recent tumblr prompts on here. older ones can be found on my tumblr TheSSChestHair under the tag 'cs ff'.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. cs + "you lied to me" + "I thought you were dead"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: CS + "you lied to me" + "I thought you were dead" some S4 angst.

“You lied to me.”

Her words broke his heart. The betrayal on her face, the way she was holding back the urge to let tears fall- she wouldn’t look at him directly and yet it still killed him to see. Snow and David stood to the side with equal looks of disapproval at him and concern for Emma. 

“Emma, no.” he pleaded. “Swan, it wasn’t like that-”

“If you want someone to blame, Saviour, blame me.” Regina interrupted matter of factly “I forced the Captain to go through with the plan. It was the only way I knew how to get you to tap into your magic and win.”

His eyes never left Emma. He saw the clench of her jaw, the anger in her eyes as she turned to Regina, taking in what she said. He saw her close her eyes for a mere second, take a deep breath and compose herself. He waited anxiously for her to speak, to acknowledge him- to do _something_... anything.

“I guess it worked then, congratulations.” her tone had no emotion to it but she continued. “Doesn’t matter now, we won. Everyone rest up, just because we defeated that gargoyle it doesn’t mean it’s over. His lackeys are still out there somewhere. Good job you guys.” 

She gave the rom a stiff smile and the impression she was okay, but he knew she was deeply hurt.... because of him. 

She still wouldn’t look at him.

She made to leave and he followed, finally tugging her sleeve as they reached the threshold. 

“Emma, love- I truly am sorry. I know you’re hurting but-”

She finally looked at him, the tears that threatened to fall earlier finally making their escape.

“I thought you were dead.” 

His stomach dropped and his blood turned to ice, devastation consuming him. She turned once again and he could do nothing but watch her go, frozen on the spot by her grief. 


	2. cs + "I almost lost you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: cs + "I almost lost you" a bit of 3b humour.

“I almost lost you”

Emma heard him before she entered the inn sitting room, choosing to wait and hear more.

_Who is he talking to? Did he lose someone? Did he find them again?_

She waited to hear another voice but was met with silence before he spoke up once more.

“I’m never losing sight of you again, old friend.”

Curiosity getting the better of her, she stepped as quietly as possible into the sitting area to find him holding a spyglass lovingly at eye level.

“Are you talking to your spyglass?”

Her voice made him jump as he spun to look at her. He gave an awkward smile, clearly embarrassed to have been caught.

“It’s not what it looks like.” he offered as he pocketed the instrument, trying his best to downplay the whole situation. 

The entire ordeal had Emma the most amused she’d been since returning to Storybrooke. A chuckle escaped her as she shook her head, finding her attraction to him growing.

“You’re an odd guy, Killian.” she commented with a surprising amount of affection.

“That I am.” he agreed.

His voice trailed off as the reality of what he’d endured merre hours ago at the hands of the wicked witch came back to him. 

Any other time he’d have basked in the joy of spending some alone time with Emma... but now he couldn’t risk it.

He couldn’t risk her. 


	3. cs + “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: CS + “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”. Some cute CS fluff.

He laid on his front with a pillow stuffed under his head and chest, arm draped over her legs where she sat stretched out at the opposite end of the bed reading files. He ran his hand over her calf leisurely as the radio played low, eyes closed and enjoying a quiet moment. 

He had no shirt on due to Emma currently wearing it... which neither minded. 

She paused her work and chose to study him instead. 

He was such an intimate person. He always found a way to comfort her physically; stroke her hair, rub her shoulders, soothe her arm- any form of contact to offer assurance, love and support. Even in moments like this, when both were relaxed, he would seek contact. 

She wanted to be like that. She wanted to do the same, to squeeze his hand, caress his face, play with his hair- she enjoyed closeness but for so long she’d denied such pleasures. 

For so long she’d been independent and without someone to share it with, fear now had her holding back a lot of the time when she didn’t have to be scared anymore. 

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

The question was out of her mouth before she could rethink it. He opened his eyes lazily and turned his head slightly to look at her. 

“If you’re offering, love... I wouldn’t say no.” he grinned; voice as sleepy as his face.

She was glad he didn’t question it... if he had, she’s sure she would have told him to forget it and buried her embarrassment behind the file she was gripping.

She bit her lip in nervous excitement as she threw the file to one side and straddled his backside. 

She could do this.

The moment her hands slid up the centre of his back to squeeze his shoulders, he let out a moan of pleasure that gave her the confidence to continue.

It was like a drug. The more he enjoyed her touch, the more she enjoyed touching him. It felt nice, comforting and rewarding all at once. It built this whole other layer to their relationship- a whole new level of intimacy that was comforting and somewhat wholesome. 

“You’re brilliant at that.” He murmured, lost in the pleasure of her attention.

Her cheeks ached from smiling as she mumbled a ‘thanks’ back. 

Once she broke the dam and began being more openly affectionate... she found couldn’t stop.

And Killian didn’t mind one bit. 


	4. CS + "Kiss me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: CS + "Kiss me". Tiny S4 drabble.

“Kiss me.”

“Pardon?” killian almost choked on his coffee.

He saw Swan enter the diner and head straight towards him, expecting a hello or flirty smile... but not this rather demanding request. 

“Kiss me.” She ordered again.

“Not that I don’t want to... but is there any particular reason why?” 

“I was thinking earlier-”

“Never a good sign, love” he teased.

“Shut up.” she whacked his arm slightly with humour. “I was thinking earlier and it hit me that you never kiss me first. You always wait for me to make the first move and I want you to know it’s okay to kiss me first. I want you to kiss me.”

Killian almost laughed at her confession, falling even more in love with her. It was true he often waited for her to make the first move, letting her set the pace of their newfound relationship, but the fact she’d noticed and wanted to fix that had his heart singing. 

He grinned before leaning forward “As you wish, darling.”

He captured her lips softly, leading them in a slow, leisurely smooch.

He pulled away slightly, eyes still closed as was hers.

“Better?”

“Much” she smiled, satisfied. 


	5. CS + “You’re the only one I trust to do this.” + first time seeing chest hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: “You’re the only one I trust to do this.” + first time seeing chest hair. 3B hurt/comfort.

She knew something was wrong when she’d noticed his left shoulder was drooping slightly when he’d arrived. She said nothing, but it was during another attack from Zelena’s flying monsters that she’d spotted his left arm not lifting to strike as well as it usually did.

Of course, telling him so would mean admitting she had been watching him and the last thing she needed was his smug flirting… but he’d approached her bashfully once the battle was over and they returned to the inn, rubbing his ear idly.

“I could use your help when you’ve got a minute, Swan.”

When he’d asked her to accompany him to his room with no hint of innuendo, it was clear something was up. 

He grimaced as he removed his coat as Emma closed the door and stood observing.

“I may have got nipped the other day and i’m having trouble getting the wound to heal,” he explained somewhat nervous, “would you be alright with taking a look at it for me?”

She saw the earnest plea in his eyes as they finally landed on her face.

“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

Those words hit her, making her realise this was quite a big deal for him.

“Of course.” She nodded, stepping forward, ready to help, “you should have said something sooner.”

“I hoped it had been just a scratch and nothing to worry about, alas that doesn’t seem to be the case any longer.”

She tried to conceal her sudden nerves at him removing his vest and shirt as he spoke. Her cheeks burned red as his pale skin appeared, chest and stomach decorated in that dark flourish of hair he often had on display. He looked soft and warm and inviting- far from what she’d imagined (not that she’d been imagining him…)

He turned and exposed his back to her and she couldn’t help but gasp. His back was littered with scars, most old and almost faded with time- she expected to see those, being a man of the sea, but it was the gaping gash in the crease of his left shoulder blade that shocked her.

“Jesus, killian.” she scolded

“Is it bad?” he asked, trying to peer over his shoulder.

“How have you been walking around with this?” 

She touched the area delicately in order to observe it better. The puncture wound was deep and the tear along it clearly showed the creature had got a good hold of him and pulled. What was most alarming was that a broken piece of talon was still lodged inside the wound.

“I’m going to need a first aid kit and tweezers, looks like it left you a little parting gift behind.”

“Lucky me.” he joked dryly.

She placed a comforting hand on his bare right shoulder, unable to resist the feel of his warmth.

“I’ll be right back.”

As she turned to go, he caught her attention once more.

“Emma? Thank you.” 

His genuine gratitude hit her in the chest and spread a warmth inside her; a feeling she usually tried to run from.

Instead of pushing down his gratittude, she found herself smiling back, welcoming the tender closeness building between them in this moment.


	6. Captain Charming drabble teaching henry to shave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sent by spartanguard - "Captain Charming arguing about how to teach Henry to shave"

It was official.

The ‘whiskers’ had begun to sprout on Henry’s face and his voice had deepened- puberty was here and he was becoming a man.

Killian found David standing with the lad in the bathroom seemingly giving him a lecture.

“There you are…. What are you doing?”

“I’m going to teach Henry how to shave.” David explained somewhat uncomfortable with an audience.

“Well, that’s simple,” he scoffed as he stepped past the prince and picked up a disposable razor, raising it to eye level, “here’s how you shave, my boy…. You don’t.” he grinned before throwing the razor into the trash can and patting him on the shoulder.

David shot him a disapproving look before ignoring his exit and turning his attention back to an amused Henry.

“Like I was saying… it’s not as easy as it looks.”

“I’m sure I can figure out how to do it.”

Henry found the whole situation a little ridiculous- how hard can running a piece of plastic over your jaw be? But David was insistent. 

“Humour me?”

“Okay.”

* * *

Killian headed pack towards the bathroom feeling bored and wondering what was taking the pair so long.

He leaned against the door jamb and observed them while taking sips of his coffee.

David was chuckling as Henry tried scraping the foam off his face rather sloppily.

“Not as easy as it looks, right?” he asked the boy’s reflection.

Killian smiled and felt himself being hit with a multitude of emotions.

Longing - for the brother that once gave him a brief tutorial with a cutthroat razor when they were taken in by the navy. Both had given up on shaving altogether after the first week.

Shame - for imagining that this could have been him showing a young Bae in another life; for believing this should have been his responsibility for Henry too… instead he’d mocked the life lesson.

Happiness - for accepting that this was something David wanted to have with his grandson. Seeing how it wasn’t about the grooming but more about passing something on; wisdom, experience… they say it takes a village, and David clearly wanted this to be something he could share.

“Not bad.” he said with a fond smile, nodding to both surprised faces dotted with foam. 

He left them once again, knowing that he’s had many moments to teach Henry and bond with him, and will have many more in the future.

But this moment…

This was for David.


End file.
